


The Reckless Club Chat Room! (+Tanis)

by orphan_account



Series: Scales of Night [2]
Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Burns, Controversial possession, Eli mistakes Tanis for a demon and its funny, F/F, F/M, Group chat, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I will go down with my ships, M/M, Magic, Misgendering, Multi, Sassy dragon girl, Sherlock (TV) References, Texting, The Good Place Swear words, The heccin', Theater loving dragoness, Theater magic, many references, music magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone had the genius idea of creating a chat room.Who's idea was that?The Reckless Club reunites, and chaos ensues.Particularly concerning a certain Nighthunter Dragoness and her host.





	1. Why is there a demon on my roof?

**Author's Note:**

> This would I guess be the chat room that these idiots started after The Reckless Club episode. 
> 
> It also is a good place for drama and revelation.
> 
> Things that happened in between: 1. Tanis went to a Spring Formal (hooded and masked, and yes, the rest means exactly what you think it means) 2. At the Spring Formal, she talked with Steve and a relationship began to grow  
> 3\. She gave him her number, (he doesn't know that it's Jim's number, the name on it is "Steve; answer as Tanis only" 4. They communicated on the phone for a really long time and eventually started presenting themselves as bf/gf 5. Yeah, Jim knows and is NOT happy about it  
> 6\. Originally she would have been revealed during Creepslayerz. In this, she managed to hold up the act for a bit longer.
> 
> Jim/Tanis: ScalieLORD  
> Toby: Damnzalski  
> Claire: Juliet  
> Steve: SpringKing  
> Eli: TheOriginalCreepslayer  
> Darci: TheMole  
> Mary: QueenBee  
> Shannon: Shannonon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli mistakes Tanis for a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would I guess be the chat room that these idiots started after The Reckless Club episode. 
> 
> It also is a good place for drama and revelation.
> 
> Things that happened in between: 1. Tanis went to a Spring Formal (hooded and masked, and yes, the rest means exactly what you think it means) 2. At the Spring Formal, she talked with Steve and a relationship began to grow  
> 3\. She gave him her number, (he doesn't know that it's Jim's number, the name on it is "Steve; answer as Tanis only" 4. They communicated on the phone for a really long time and eventually started presenting themselves as bf/gf 5. Yeah, Jim knows and is NOT happy about it  
> 6\. Originally she would have been revealed during Creepslayerz. In this, she managed to hold up the act for a bit longer.
> 
> Jim/Tanis: ScalieLORD  
> Toby: Damnzalski  
> Claire: Juliet  
> Steve: SpringKing  
> Eli: TheOriginalCreepslayer  
> Darci: TheMole  
> Mary: QueenBee  
> Shannon: Shannonon

<The chat  **An unruly group of delinquents**  has been created!>

< **ScalieLORD** has joined the chat!>

< **Damnzalski** has joined the chat!>

< **Juliet** has joined the chat!>

< **SpringKing** has joined the chat!>

< **TheOriginalCreepslayer** has joined the chat!>

< **TheMole** Has joined the chat!>

< **QueenBee** has joined the chat!>

< **Shannonon** has joined the chat!>

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Hi y'all

 

 **Damnzalski:** Who even made this chat

 

 **ScalieLORD:** I have absolutely no idea

 

 **SpringKing:** Hey bitches

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Sup idiot

 

 **SpringKing:** I am hurt

 

 **TheOriginalCreepslayer:** Btw does anybody but me actually care about the crap that goes on here?

 

 **SpringKing:** Hey, I do.

 

 **ScalieLord:** 30 seconds into this chat and already you talk about conspiracies? 

 

 **TheOriginalCreepslayer:** You don't count, Steve.

 

 **TheMole:** OOF

 

 **TheOriginalCreepslayer:** No I mean people have gone missing, pets have gone missing, and there are weird sightings everywhere.

 

 **Juliet:** Maybe you have forgotten that this is Arcadia that we are talking about? 

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Post this on your blog, John.

 

 **TheOriginalCreepslayer:**...Did you just make a Sherlock reference?

 

 **Damnzalski:** Crap, he did.

 

 **ScalieLORD:** I AM SHERLOCK AND I SHALL SOLVE THIS

 

 **TheOriginalCreepslayer:** Solve what?

 

 **ScalieLORD:** MURDER, JOHN 

 

 **ScalieLORD:** The murder of your dignity. 

 

 **TheOriginalCreepslayer:** If that was a burn then I don't understand it.

 

< **ScalieLORD** has changed  **TheOriginalCreepslayer** 's username to  **Murder, John!** >

 

 **Murder, John!:** The heccin, Jim

 

 **Damnzalski:** wow lol 

 

 **QueenBee:**  What is even happening

 

 **Juliet:**  Who tf even knows

 

 **Murder, John:**  HOLY SHIT

 

 **ScalieLORD:** What is it, John

 

 **Murder, John!:** THERE IS A DEMON ON YOUR ROOF

 

 **Murder, John!:** Quick guys how do you kill a demon

 

 **QueenBee:** Wait is Eli serious 

 

 **Murder, John!:** I'm dead serious

 

 **Murder, John!:** There are weird things in Arcadia 

 

 **Murder, John!:** Things that creep in the dark 

 

 **TheMole:** You're freaking us out, m8

 

 **Murder, John!:** I am serious, though

 

 **SpringKing:** Dude, srsly? The Creepslayerz are supposed to be hidden? The heck?

 

 **SpringKing:** And Holy Water, I think. You gotta throw it on them and say something like "The power of Christ compels you" or something

 

 **Murder, John!:** TO THE CHURCH, BOY WONDER

 

 **ScalieLORD:** The amount of references in this chat is bizarre on its own.

 

< **ScalieLORD** has started a private chat with  **Damnzalski** **!** >

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Stop these madmen or smell wet reptile very soon 

 

 **Damnzalski:** Ah that would explain the username 

 

 **Damnzalski:** Technically tho wouldn't you be the Scalie QUEEN, Tantan? 

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Do not change my username to that or I'll make you explain what's going on

 

 **Damnzalski:** Wait I got an idea

 

 **ScalieLORD:** The song? 

 

 **Damnzalski:** Sure but until you legit are in trouble then I'm just gonna watch this crap go down 

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Ye but you gotta save my ass if this goes south

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Which it will

 

 **Damnzalski:** Why were you on the roof in the first place

 

 **ScalieLORD:** I may or may not be hiding from Blinky

 

 **ScalieLORD:** He said he had some "effective" training planned and I took exactly no chances.

 

< **ScalieLORD** and  **Damnzalski** have returned to the group chat!> 

 

 **Shannonon:** Ok what tf is going on I missed like all of this conversation

 

 **Murder, John!:** I saw a demon and we're back from the church

 

 **SpringKing:** We stole some holy water

 

 **Murder, John!:** And we're about to kill the demon on the roof 

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Plz don't worry I can look after myself thank you very much

 

 **SpringKing:** Holy shit he's looking at us

 

 **QueenBee:** This is all way too much Jim why tf do you have a demon on your roof

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Did you just assume the demon's gender

 

 **SpringKing:** Idk it looks like a dude to me

 

 **TheMole:** How do you even tell a demon's gender

 

 **SpringKing:** Idk but I'm pretty sure it's like a human's or something and there aren't a lot of fem demons in the stories

 

 **Murder, John!:** Succubi

 

 **SpringKing:** Seeing as we had trouble figuring out this demon's gender, Im pretty fucking sure this isn't a literal sex demon.

 

 **Murder, John!:** HOLY CRAP IT JUST DESTROYED MY HOLY WATER 

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Don't misgender them

 

 **SpringKing:** Ok ye it is a fem demon 

 

 **SpringKing:** My apologies 

 

 **Shannonon:** W H A T  I S  G O I N G  O N

**  
**

**Damnzalski:** Do the song thing

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Fiiiiiiiine 

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Riddle/Confession time

 

 **Juliet:** What song?

 

 **Juliet:** Oh shirt it's THAT ONE 

 

 **Damnzalski:** This will either be gold or a tragedy. 

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Guys. I am going to send a song. It is from a movie. 2 parts are recorded/actually part of the original thing. One part is done by Toby, one by Claire, and one by me. The movie it's from, my part, and a line from my part should give you a hint.

 

 **QueenBee:** Crap I suck at riddles

 

 **Murder, John!:** Does this have to do with the demon

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Ye

 

 **Murder, John!:** Bring it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this instead of making chapter 8. But you will get chapter 8.
> 
> This actually isn't what I originally wrote. It wasn't supposed to be like this. But whatever, it's at a stopping point.
> 
> The song is "Days in the Sun". See you soon.
> 
> I think the plan will be that I stick with the Scales of Night schedule and update this fic when I can?


	2. Tanis can do some pretty awesome covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what I was thinking when I had this idea. 
> 
> But now you have to deal with it.
> 
> Cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim/Tanis: ScalieLORD  
> Toby: Damnzalski  
> Claire: Juliet  
> Steve: SpringKing  
> Eli: Murder, John!  
> Darci: TheMole  
> Mary: QueenBee  
> Shannon: Shannonon

 

 **Murder, John!:** OK, so what does a song have to do with the demon?

 

 **SpringKing:** Ok she just flipped us off

 

 **SpringKing:** She's a little shit

 

 **ScalieLORD:** H E Y

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Ok so continuing 

 

< **ScalieLORD** has sent a song/recording! [Why did we do this again?srg .]>

[Here's the link to the original video for the song, but just imagine that a few of the parts are dramatic covers that are very similar to the video? Thanks, guys. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deVaBYbP3WY}

 

 **QueenBee:** What does "Days in the Sun" have to do with anything? 

 

 **Shannonon:** Just a reminder that I need to see this movie. 

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Sure, do it. Whatever.

 

 **SpringKing:**...This is your version of a confession? I expected more words and less song and dance numbers

 

 **Juliet:** I've seen Jim dance. It wasn't pretty. 

 

 **ScalieLORD:** We do not speak of that

 

 **Murder, John!:** The point of all of this is losing me. 

 

 **ScalieLORD:** You're supposed to guess who did what part and afterward I'll tell you and Y'all will be bamboozled

 

 **TheMole:** I Didn't Ask For Work

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Too late, Darc

 

 **SpringKing:** WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SINGING SHENANIGANS

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Aaaaaand there's the title.

 

< **ScalieLORD** has changed the chat name to  **Singing Shenanigans** >

 

 **Murder, John!:** As a victim to Jim's name-changing, I respectfully ask: What the fuck, Jim?

 

 **Damnzalski:** Nobody is safe from the wrath that is @ScalieLORD

 

 **Murder, John!:** WHAT DID I DO

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Just guess the parts all damn ready

 

 **SpringKing:** You were the first part, Toby was the second part, and Claire did Belle's part?

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Nope. 

 

 **QueenBee:** You did the candle guy's part, Toby did the first part and Claire did the opera part?

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Not even one correct answer.

 

 **QueenBee:** Damn, I'm lost

 

 **Murder, John!:** Put it this way. He said that this was connected to the demon. Somehow. That means that it's a part that we wouldn't expect. Jim... I'm guessing you did the opera?

 

 **ScalieLORD:** I am DYING from that, no

 

 **Murder, John!:** Well, the demon is laughing and doubling over, so how did you get on Jim's account, DEMON?

 

 **SpringKing:** The demon stopped.

 

 **QueenBee:** Woah 

 

 **Shannonon:** Wait, we've been talking to a demon this whole time?

 

 **ScalieLORD:** I AM NOT A DEMON

 

 **TheMole:** Then what are you? 

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Since you figured out the fact that I am presently talking on here atop of my house.

 

 **Murder, John!:** JIM'S house.

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Anything that is his is mine. 

 

 **ScalieLORD:** I guess it's not relevant anymore, but I did Belle's part, Claire did the third part, and Toby did the candle's.

 

 **QueenBee:** W O A H

 

 **Shannonon:** Great, the demon can do an Emma Watson cover.

 

 **ScalieLORD:** I. AM. NOT. A. DEMON.

 

 **SpringKing:** The little shit's flipping us off

 

 **ScalieLORD:** Your fault for calling me a DEMON

 

 **Murder, John!:** THEN WHAT ARE YOU

 

< **ScalieLORD** has changed their username to  **HereBeDragons** >

 

 **SpringKing:** That actually makes more sense. 

 

 **HereBeDragons:** You didn't even ask me about my name. 

 

 **HereBeDragons:** Should have been kinda evident because of the fact that I freaking SANG FOR YOU, TOO

 

 **HereBeDragons:** Lemme give you a hint: It was from the Greatest Showman. And we were on a freaking cliff. And we were awfully close.

 

 **QueenBee:** OOOOOOOOooooh when did this happen?

 

< **HereBeDragons** has sent a live recording!> [This song: https://www.pandora.com/artist/zac-efron-and-zendaya/rewrite-the-stars-single/rewrite-the-stars/TRg3b4KwqKtZlbw Just look up a video for this on youtube if you don't have pandora] 

 

 **HereBeDragons:** I can do a pretty good Zendaya cover, too. Also, music magic for Zac Efron's part.

 

 **SpringKing:** Oh my god wtf

 

 **SpringKing:**... Tanis?

 

 **Juliet:** Finally. 

 

 **Murder, John!:** But what does this have to do with Jim?

 

 **Juliet:** Do it.

 

 **SpringKing:** She just flew down the from the roof. 

 

 **SpringKing:** She just flew in front of me.

 

 **Murder, John!:** She'd better not kiss you

 

 **HereBeDragons:** Relax. I'm gonna do something else. 

 

 **SpringKing:** Oh my God.

 

 **SpringKing:** Holy shirt. 

 

 **SpringKing:** Permission to take your picture?

 

 **HereBeDragons:** Permission granted.

 

< **SpringKing** has sent a photo! [wtf.png.]>

 

 **TheMole:**... Well I never thought I'd see the day when I would see what Jim would look like in a strapless top.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody help me write Texting Fics.


	3. What in the shitting fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No.

What in the shitting fuck...

 

Why do you people like this.

 

It’s awful and I hate it.

 

Seriously, why.

 

You won’t get any more of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this instead of making chapter 8. But you will get chapter 8.
> 
> This actually isn't what I originally wrote. It wasn't supposed to be like this. But whatever, it's at a stopping point.
> 
> The song is "Days in the Sun". See you soon.
> 
> I think the plan will be that I stick with the Scales of Night schedule and update this fic when I can?


End file.
